videosubtitlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends Season 1 Episode 23
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:06,973 --> 00:00:10,204 She's having my baby, and she's not here yet. 2 00:00:10,410 --> 00:00:13,277 -Has her water broken yet? -I don't know. 3 00:00:13,513 --> 00:00:17,882 When we talked, she said she'd already passed the mucous plug. 4 00:00:20,020 --> 00:00:22,113 Do we have to know about that? 5 00:00:22,689 --> 00:00:25,055 What'll you do when you have a baby? 6 00:00:25,258 --> 00:00:28,659 I'll be in the waiting room, handing out cigars. 7 00:00:28,928 --> 00:00:33,831 Joey's made arrangements to have his baby in a movie from the '50s. 8 00:00:34,834 --> 00:00:37,928 She could be giving birth in the cab. 9 00:00:38,138 --> 00:00:41,471 Relax. It's only $2 for the first contraction... 10 00:00:41,775 --> 00:00:45,939 ...and then 50 cents for each additional contraction. 11 00:00:46,146 --> 00:00:49,513 What, it's okay when Chandler does it? 12 00:00:49,716 --> 00:00:52,378 You have to pick your moments. 13 00:00:52,886 --> 00:00:54,217 Did I miss it? 14 00:00:54,421 --> 00:00:57,288 -She's not here yet. -What's with the guitar? 15 00:00:57,490 --> 00:01:01,551 We might be here for a while. Things might get musical. 16 00:01:02,028 --> 00:01:05,555 -Where have you been? -We stopped at the gift shop. 17 00:01:05,832 --> 00:01:08,062 I got this, and Susan wanted a Chunky. 18 00:01:08,301 --> 00:01:12,465 You're having a baby. You don't stop for Chunkies. 19 00:01:12,772 --> 00:01:15,605 I used to have that bumper sticker. 20 00:01:16,242 --> 00:01:18,472 You see what I mean? 21 00:01:19,012 --> 00:01:21,242 The One With the Birth 22 00:02:05,492 --> 00:02:08,893 -"Stopped for a Chunky." -Let it go, Ross. 23 00:02:09,095 --> 00:02:11,120 I got an extra one. You want this? 24 00:02:15,135 --> 00:02:18,832 -How's my favorite parenting team? -Dr. Franzblau. 25 00:02:19,038 --> 00:02:22,007 I understand you're thinking of having a baby. 26 00:02:22,208 --> 00:02:26,144 I see you're nine months pregnant. That's a good start. 27 00:02:26,813 --> 00:02:29,805 -How are your contractions? -I love them. 28 00:02:30,016 --> 00:02:33,452 Each one's like a little party in my uterus. 29 00:02:33,653 --> 00:02:37,919 -Every 4 minutes, lasting 55 seconds. -59 seconds. Quartz. 30 00:02:38,925 --> 00:02:40,119 Swiss quartz. 31 00:02:42,428 --> 00:02:45,420 -Am I allowed to drink anything? -lce chips. 32 00:02:45,632 --> 00:02:48,157 -At the nurse's station. -I'll get it! 33 00:02:48,368 --> 00:02:51,132 -No, I'll get it. -No, I'm getting it. 34 00:02:52,372 --> 00:02:55,739 Hi. Thought you might like some ice chips. 35 00:02:56,342 --> 00:02:59,539 -Thanks. -And if you need anything else l... 36 00:02:59,746 --> 00:03:01,611 ...do not believe we've met. 37 00:03:03,183 --> 00:03:04,582 I'm Rachel Greene. 38 00:03:04,851 --> 00:03:08,082 I'm Carol's ex-husband's sister's roommate. 39 00:03:08,588 --> 00:03:11,022 Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Franzblau. 40 00:03:11,257 --> 00:03:16,058 I'm your roommate's brother's ex-wife's obstetrician. 41 00:03:16,596 --> 00:03:18,188 Oh, that's funny. 42 00:03:24,938 --> 00:03:27,099 I want a baby. 43 00:03:27,307 --> 00:03:30,743 Not tonight, honey. I got an early day tomorrow. 44 00:03:30,944 --> 00:03:35,711 -Get up. Let's get some coffee. -Okay, because we never do that. 45 00:03:36,950 --> 00:03:41,216 Shoot, shoot, shoot. Or just fall down. That's good too. 46 00:03:42,222 --> 00:03:43,382 Knick fan? 47 00:03:43,590 --> 00:03:47,856 -Oh, boy, do they suck. -Listen, lady 48 00:03:49,429 --> 00:03:51,761 Look. Look at your man, Ewing. 49 00:03:51,965 --> 00:03:55,332 He couldn't hit water if he was standing on a boat. 50 00:03:55,668 --> 00:03:58,136 -And who do you like? -Celtics. 51 00:03:58,338 --> 00:04:01,569 Celtics? They couldn't hit a boat if 52 00:04:01,808 --> 00:04:03,639 Wait.... 53 00:04:04,644 --> 00:04:06,737 They suck, all right? 54 00:04:07,080 --> 00:04:09,446 Shut up. It's a rebuilding year 55 00:04:11,284 --> 00:04:14,947 Let me get the father. We need a father over here. 56 00:04:15,188 --> 00:04:17,019 There's no father. 57 00:04:18,791 --> 00:04:22,921 -Oh, sorry. -That's okay. I'm fine. 58 00:04:24,597 --> 00:04:26,360 Okay. Right this way. 59 00:04:26,599 --> 00:04:30,433 All the other pregnant women seem to be going in here. 60 00:04:36,542 --> 00:04:40,137 They're tiny and chubby And so sweet to touch 61 00:04:40,380 --> 00:04:44,043 But soon they'll grow up And resent you so much 62 00:04:45,985 --> 00:04:50,012 Now they're yelling at you And you don 't know why 63 00:04:50,223 --> 00:04:54,159 And you cry and you cry And you cry 64 00:04:54,360 --> 00:04:57,523 And you cry and you cry And you cry 65 00:04:57,730 --> 00:05:01,063 -Thanks, Ross. -I'm paying you to stop. 66 00:05:03,369 --> 00:05:07,305 Oh, look, twins. Hi, guys. Oh, cute. 67 00:05:08,574 --> 00:05:09,700 No fair. 68 00:05:09,909 --> 00:05:12,673 I don't even have one. How come they get two? 69 00:05:12,879 --> 00:05:15,507 -You'll get one. -When? 70 00:05:15,748 --> 00:05:20,685 Tell you what. When we're 40, if neither of us are married... 71 00:05:20,887 --> 00:05:22,787 ...what do you say we have one? 72 00:05:22,989 --> 00:05:26,049 Why won't I be married when I'm 40? 73 00:05:26,259 --> 00:05:28,159 I just meant hypothetically. 74 00:05:28,361 --> 00:05:32,422 Hypothetically, why won't I be married when I'm 40? 75 00:05:32,932 --> 00:05:37,426 What is it? Is there something unmarriable about me? 76 00:05:38,271 --> 00:05:39,761 Well? 77 00:05:40,039 --> 00:05:43,099 Dear God! This parachute is a knapsack. 78 00:05:47,613 --> 00:05:49,877 Look at you, dressy-dress. 79 00:05:50,283 --> 00:05:51,910 Did you go home and change? 80 00:05:52,151 --> 00:05:55,814 It's an important day. I want to look nice. 81 00:05:56,222 --> 00:05:58,281 Has Dr. Franzblau been by? 82 00:05:59,826 --> 00:06:01,020 I haven't seen him. 83 00:06:01,260 --> 00:06:03,956 Where is he? He is supposed to be here. 84 00:06:06,399 --> 00:06:08,299 What if the baby needs him? 85 00:06:08,568 --> 00:06:12,971 What's the deal with you and doctors? Is your father a doctor? 86 00:06:13,172 --> 00:06:14,434 Yeah. Why? 87 00:06:15,742 --> 00:06:17,175 No reason. 88 00:06:18,911 --> 00:06:21,141 Mom, we've been through this. 89 00:06:21,347 --> 00:06:23,907 No, I am not calling him. 90 00:06:24,183 --> 00:06:27,311 I don't care if it is his kid, the guy's a jerk. 91 00:06:27,520 --> 00:06:31,081 No, I am not alone. Joey's here. 92 00:06:32,091 --> 00:06:33,820 What do you mean "Joey who"? 93 00:06:34,093 --> 00:06:35,253 Joey who? 94 00:06:35,528 --> 00:06:38,588 -Tribbiani. -Joey Tribbiani. 95 00:06:39,632 --> 00:06:43,625 Yes. Okay. Hold on. 96 00:06:43,870 --> 00:06:45,929 She wants to talk to you. 97 00:06:46,506 --> 00:06:47,996 Take the phone. 98 00:06:49,275 --> 00:06:50,674 Yeah, it's me. 99 00:06:52,445 --> 00:06:54,504 No, we're just friends. 100 00:06:55,348 --> 00:06:56,940 Yeah, I'm single. 101 00:06:57,784 --> 00:06:59,046 Twenty-five. 102 00:06:59,719 --> 00:07:02,711 An actor. Hello? 103 00:07:07,693 --> 00:07:10,218 She's not much of a phone person. 104 00:07:10,463 --> 00:07:14,126 So, what's the deal with this father guy? 105 00:07:14,367 --> 00:07:18,235 If someone was having my baby, I'd wanna know about it. 106 00:07:18,538 --> 00:07:23,532 Hey, Knick fan, am I interested in your views on fatherhood? No. 107 00:07:26,245 --> 00:07:29,339 -Maybe I should just go. -Maybe you should. 108 00:07:29,582 --> 00:07:31,209 Good luck... 109 00:07:32,285 --> 00:07:34,116 ...and take care. 110 00:07:40,526 --> 00:07:43,723 The Celtics problem is that the players run the team. 111 00:07:43,963 --> 00:07:47,091 -That is so not true. -Oh, it is. 112 00:07:47,333 --> 00:07:49,164 -Breathe. -Breathe. 113 00:07:49,936 --> 00:07:51,597 You're gonna kill me. 114 00:07:52,104 --> 00:07:56,268 -Fifteen more seconds. 1 4, 1 3, 1 2 -Count faster. 115 00:07:56,476 --> 00:08:00,412 It'll be okay. IKeep focusing on Jordy. He'll be here soon. 116 00:08:00,613 --> 00:08:04,913 -Three. Two. Who the hell is Jordy? -Your son. 117 00:08:05,117 --> 00:08:09,144 I don't have a son named Jordy. We all agreed on Jamie. 118 00:08:09,355 --> 00:08:12,449 Jamie was the name of Susan's first girlfriend... 119 00:08:12,658 --> 00:08:14,649 ...so we went back to Jordy. 120 00:08:15,061 --> 00:08:19,191 What do you mean, back to Jordy? We never landed on Jordy. 121 00:08:19,398 --> 00:08:24,062 We just passed by it during the whole Jesse-Cody-Dillon fiasco. 122 00:08:24,570 --> 00:08:26,902 Ow! Leg cramp! 123 00:08:27,173 --> 00:08:29,505 -I got it. -I got it. I'm doing it. 124 00:08:29,709 --> 00:08:32,041 You get to sleep with her. I get the cramps. 125 00:08:32,245 --> 00:08:33,337 No, you don't. 126 00:08:33,546 --> 00:08:35,810 That is it. I want both of you out. 127 00:08:36,015 --> 00:08:37,505 -She started it. -He did. 128 00:08:37,717 --> 00:08:40,982 I'm trying to get a person out of my body here... 129 00:08:41,187 --> 00:08:45,180 ...and you're not making it any easier! Now go! 130 00:08:47,260 --> 00:08:49,091 -Thanks. -See what you did? 131 00:08:49,328 --> 00:08:51,296 -Listen -Out! 132 00:08:53,332 --> 00:08:55,823 Breathe. Breathe. 133 00:09:02,341 --> 00:09:05,606 What is that? Something exploded. 134 00:09:06,712 --> 00:09:10,170 -That's not the baby, is it? -Her water broke. Calm down. 135 00:09:10,383 --> 00:09:13,648 Water breaking? What do you mean? What's that? 136 00:09:13,886 --> 00:09:15,786 Breathe. Breathe. 137 00:09:17,890 --> 00:09:22,759 I'm okay. I'm okay. That's disgusting. I'm okay. 138 00:09:23,629 --> 00:09:26,928 -This is so your fault. -How is this my fault? 139 00:09:27,133 --> 00:09:30,500 Carol never threw me out of a room before you. 140 00:09:30,736 --> 00:09:34,297 There's a lot of things Carol never did before me. 141 00:09:34,941 --> 00:09:39,275 -Are you trying to be clever? -You're so threatened by me. 142 00:09:39,478 --> 00:09:43,574 Hey. Okay, all right. That's it. Get in here. 143 00:09:43,783 --> 00:09:47,184 My God, you guys. I don't believe you. 144 00:09:47,453 --> 00:09:50,479 There are children coming into the world here... 145 00:09:50,790 --> 00:09:54,248 ...and your fighting isn't the first thing they should hear. 146 00:09:54,493 --> 00:09:56,961 So stop all the yelling! Just stop it! 147 00:09:59,865 --> 00:10:04,495 Don't make me do this again! I don't like my voice like this! 148 00:10:08,708 --> 00:10:11,905 Who wants to hear something ironic? 149 00:10:16,015 --> 00:10:18,074 Are they here yet? 150 00:10:18,317 --> 00:10:20,649 Don't worry, we're gonna find them. 151 00:10:20,853 --> 00:10:24,254 And until we do, we are all here for you. Okay? 152 00:10:25,825 --> 00:10:29,226 You were telling me about Paris. It sounds wonderful. 153 00:10:29,428 --> 00:10:34,024 There was this great little pastry shop right by my hotel 154 00:10:34,233 --> 00:10:36,394 There you go, dear. 155 00:10:37,436 --> 00:10:41,065 -You find them? -Not in the gift shop or cafeteria.... 156 00:10:41,273 --> 00:10:43,468 Where are Phoebe and Joey? 157 00:10:44,076 --> 00:10:46,806 There's something sinister going on here. 158 00:10:47,013 --> 00:10:50,779 If you find anyone, or parts of anyone... 159 00:10:50,983 --> 00:10:55,147 ...scream. And scream again. 160 00:10:58,057 --> 00:11:00,719 -Help! -Come on! 161 00:11:00,926 --> 00:11:04,521 -I'm having a baby in there! -Hello! 162 00:11:04,730 --> 00:11:07,130 Okay, everyone stand back. 163 00:11:10,603 --> 00:11:11,627 Ow. 164 00:11:12,805 --> 00:11:15,968 All right, good thing we're in a hospital. 165 00:11:16,776 --> 00:11:18,801 Come on, Lydia, you can do it. 166 00:11:19,011 --> 00:11:21,912 Push him out, push him out. Harder, harder. 167 00:11:22,381 --> 00:11:24,611 Push him out, push him out. Way out. 168 00:11:24,817 --> 00:11:27,684 Let's get that ball and really move. 169 00:11:27,887 --> 00:11:29,878 Let's get 170 00:11:31,090 --> 00:11:35,686 I was just Yeah, okay. Push, push, push. 171 00:11:37,763 --> 00:11:40,425 What are you gonna do, suck the door open? 172 00:11:42,902 --> 00:11:45,564 Help! Help! 173 00:11:46,539 --> 00:11:50,566 And they found their bodies The very next day 174 00:11:50,776 --> 00:11:54,769 And they found their bodies The very next 175 00:11:59,652 --> 00:12:01,745 Mom, everything's going fine. 176 00:12:01,987 --> 00:12:03,477 Ross is great. 177 00:12:04,423 --> 00:12:06,414 He's in a whole other place. 178 00:12:06,926 --> 00:12:08,484 No, he's gone. 179 00:12:09,128 --> 00:12:12,291 No, you don't have to fly back. Really. 180 00:12:12,565 --> 00:12:17,093 What do you mean "This might be your only chance"? I'm only 26. 181 00:12:17,336 --> 00:12:20,794 I'm not even thinking about babies yet. 182 00:12:33,119 --> 00:12:36,282 -Where have you been? -I just had a baby. 183 00:12:37,823 --> 00:12:39,290 Mazel tov. 184 00:12:43,896 --> 00:12:45,830 It could be one hour or three. 185 00:12:46,065 --> 00:12:48,260 But relax. She's doing great. 186 00:12:48,501 --> 00:12:53,063 So tell me, are you currently involved with anyone? 187 00:12:53,973 --> 00:12:57,431 Not at the moment, I'm not. Are you? 188 00:12:57,643 --> 00:13:00,976 No, it's hard enough to get women to go out with me. 189 00:13:01,280 --> 00:13:05,046 Right. Yeah, I've heard that about cute doctors. 190 00:13:05,417 --> 00:13:10,616 No, really. I suppose it's because I spend so much time, you know... 191 00:13:11,323 --> 00:13:12,551 ...where I do. 192 00:13:15,995 --> 00:13:19,021 I try not to let work affect my personal life. 193 00:13:19,231 --> 00:13:23,793 But it's hard when, when you do what I do. It's, like.... 194 00:13:24,103 --> 00:13:26,537 Well, for instance, what do you do? 195 00:13:26,739 --> 00:13:28,172 I'm a waitress. 196 00:13:29,375 --> 00:13:34,142 Aren't there times when you come home at night and you're, like: 197 00:13:34,346 --> 00:13:38,248 "If I see one more cup of coffee...." 198 00:13:43,122 --> 00:13:44,817 Gotcha. 199 00:13:45,224 --> 00:13:49,354 -I'm gonna check up on your friend. -That's fine. 200 00:13:58,137 --> 00:14:01,538 -How'd you know I was here? -Your mom called me. 201 00:14:02,041 --> 00:14:03,941 So is this her? 202 00:14:04,143 --> 00:14:06,407 No, this is a loaner. 203 00:14:08,147 --> 00:14:10,615 Ours is at the shop. 204 00:14:10,850 --> 00:14:13,614 God, I hope she has my brains. 205 00:14:15,120 --> 00:14:18,021 I'm sorry you had to do this by yourself. 206 00:14:18,557 --> 00:14:23,494 I wasn't by myself. I had a doctor, a nurse and a helper guy. 207 00:14:25,197 --> 00:14:30,294 -So did you see who won the game? -The Knicks by 10. They suck. 208 00:14:31,871 --> 00:14:34,305 They're not so bad. 209 00:14:57,296 --> 00:14:59,093 Come on. Come on. 210 00:14:59,298 --> 00:15:03,928 -You're doing it too hard. -You have to do it hard or else 211 00:15:04,670 --> 00:15:05,898 Damn it. Damn it. 212 00:15:06,205 --> 00:15:08,537 Damn it, damn it. This is all your fault. 213 00:15:08,741 --> 00:15:11,232 This should be the greatest day of my life. 214 00:15:11,543 --> 00:15:14,034 My son is being born, and I should be in there. 215 00:15:14,246 --> 00:15:16,544 Instead, I'm stuck in a closet with you. 216 00:15:16,815 --> 00:15:20,012 I have been waiting for this as much as you. 217 00:15:20,219 --> 00:15:23,382 No one's been waiting for this as much as I have. 218 00:15:23,589 --> 00:15:24,886 You know what's funny? 219 00:15:25,157 --> 00:15:28,684 You go home with the baby. Where does that leave me? 220 00:15:28,894 --> 00:15:30,327 You're his father. 221 00:15:30,529 --> 00:15:34,431 Who am l? There's Father's Day. There's Mother's Day. 222 00:15:34,667 --> 00:15:36,931 There's no Lesbian Lover Day. 223 00:15:37,202 --> 00:15:39,670 Every day is Lesbian Lover Day. 224 00:15:42,508 --> 00:15:45,272 This is so great. 225 00:15:48,347 --> 00:15:50,508 Do you wanna explain that? 226 00:15:50,716 --> 00:15:53,810 I mean, when I was growing up, my dad left... 227 00:15:54,119 --> 00:15:57,850 ...and my mother died and my stepfather went to jail. 228 00:15:58,123 --> 00:16:01,718 I barely had enough pieces to make one whole parent. 229 00:16:02,227 --> 00:16:05,526 And here's this baby who has three whole parents... 230 00:16:05,731 --> 00:16:09,633 ...who fight over who gets to love it the most... 231 00:16:09,868 --> 00:16:11,961 ...and it's not even born yet. 232 00:16:12,471 --> 00:16:16,100 It's just the luckiest baby in the whole world. 233 00:16:17,776 --> 00:16:20,108 I'm sorry. You were fighting. 234 00:16:21,981 --> 00:16:23,505 Where are they? 235 00:16:23,749 --> 00:16:26,582 -They'll be here. -They wouldn't miss this. 236 00:16:26,819 --> 00:16:32,155 Relax. You're only at 9 centimeters, and the baby's at zero station. 237 00:16:35,194 --> 00:16:37,094 You are really frightening me. 238 00:16:39,198 --> 00:16:42,725 Somebody wanna help me? Trying to rip out my heart. 239 00:16:43,869 --> 00:16:46,429 That's great. Anybody seen a nipple? 240 00:16:48,707 --> 00:16:50,868 Ten centimeters. Here we go. 241 00:16:51,076 --> 00:16:54,341 -Time to start pushing. -But they're not here yet. 242 00:16:54,546 --> 00:16:59,006 -I can't tell the baby to wait. -Oh, God. 243 00:17:03,422 --> 00:17:06,391 -Okay, got the vent open. -Hi, I'm Ben. 244 00:17:08,293 --> 00:17:10,557 I'm hospital worker Ben. 245 00:17:11,230 --> 00:17:12,891 It's Ben to the rescue. 246 00:17:15,768 --> 00:17:18,635 Ben, you ready? Give me your foot. 247 00:17:18,837 --> 00:17:22,773 On three, Ben. One, two, three. 248 00:17:23,308 --> 00:17:26,402 Come on, Ben. That's it, Ben. 249 00:17:27,413 --> 00:17:28,846 What do you see? 250 00:17:29,848 --> 00:17:32,942 I see what appears to be a dark vent. 251 00:17:33,185 --> 00:17:34,345 Wait. 252 00:17:34,620 --> 00:17:37,646 Yes, it is, in fact, a dark vent. 253 00:17:41,126 --> 00:17:43,458 Pheebs, it's open. It's open. 254 00:17:46,331 --> 00:17:49,630 Wait. You forgot your legs. 255 00:17:50,436 --> 00:17:53,599 -Push. Push. -We're here. We're here. 256 00:17:54,940 --> 00:17:56,567 Where have you been? 257 00:17:57,509 --> 00:17:58,601 Long story. 258 00:17:58,811 --> 00:18:04,272 I need you to keep pushing. I need Excuse me, can I have this? 259 00:18:05,250 --> 00:18:09,346 There's too many people here. There's about to be one more. 260 00:18:09,621 --> 00:18:14,558 So if you're not an ex-husband or lesbian life partner, out you go. 261 00:18:16,061 --> 00:18:18,291 -Bye-bye. -Good luck, you guys. 262 00:18:18,497 --> 00:18:22,297 Do you have to be Carol's lesbian life partner? 263 00:18:22,534 --> 00:18:23,796 Out. 264 00:18:26,238 --> 00:18:27,330 Here he comes. 265 00:18:27,573 --> 00:18:30,371 Let me see. I've gotta see. 266 00:18:34,847 --> 00:18:36,007 A head. 267 00:18:36,648 --> 00:18:39,082 It's huge. How are you doing this? 268 00:18:40,385 --> 00:18:42,376 You're not helping. 269 00:18:42,588 --> 00:18:44,419 You're doing great. 270 00:18:44,656 --> 00:18:46,556 -Hello? -Oh, sorry. 271 00:18:46,792 --> 00:18:48,783 What do you see? What do you see? 272 00:18:48,994 --> 00:18:54,455 We got a head. We got arms. Oh, look at the little fingers. 273 00:18:54,833 --> 00:18:56,630 A chest and a stomach... 274 00:18:56,869 --> 00:19:00,430 ...and it's a boy, definitely a boy. 275 00:19:00,639 --> 00:19:02,800 Legs, knees and feet. 276 00:19:09,081 --> 00:19:10,241 He's here. 277 00:19:11,783 --> 00:19:13,876 He's a person. 278 00:19:14,286 --> 00:19:16,447 -Look. -What does he look like? 279 00:19:17,122 --> 00:19:20,455 IKind of like my Uncle Ed, covered in Jell-O. 280 00:19:21,326 --> 00:19:22,725 Really? 281 00:19:23,262 --> 00:19:25,492 You guys, he's beautiful. 282 00:19:25,764 --> 00:19:27,391 Thanks, Pheebs. 283 00:19:33,605 --> 00:19:38,167 No shouting, but we still need a name for this little guy. 284 00:19:39,111 --> 00:19:43,172 -How about Ben? -I like Ben. 285 00:19:43,815 --> 00:19:45,077 Ben. 286 00:19:49,221 --> 00:19:52,622 Ben's good. How come you never mentioned Ben before? 287 00:19:52,958 --> 00:19:55,552 We just cooked it up. 288 00:19:56,628 --> 00:19:58,687 That's what we were off doing. 289 00:20:01,800 --> 00:20:04,291 -Can we come in? -Yeah, come on. 290 00:20:11,677 --> 00:20:13,304 I know. I know. 291 00:20:13,512 --> 00:20:16,777 Everybody, there's someone I'd like you to meet. 292 00:20:17,716 --> 00:20:20,310 -This is Ben. -Hi, Ben. 293 00:20:20,552 --> 00:20:22,417 Ben, this is everybody. 294 00:20:23,422 --> 00:20:25,982 Susan, he looks just like you. 295 00:20:28,760 --> 00:20:29,988 Thanks. 296 00:20:30,596 --> 00:20:33,929 I can't believe one of us actually has one of these. 297 00:20:34,166 --> 00:20:36,600 I know. I still am one of these. 298 00:20:40,606 --> 00:20:41,834 Can l? 299 00:20:43,742 --> 00:20:46,768 Okay, the head. You gotta.... 300 00:20:55,187 --> 00:20:57,951 I'm your Aunt Monica. Yes, I am. 301 00:20:58,190 --> 00:21:00,215 I'm your Aunt Monica. 302 00:21:05,864 --> 00:21:07,695 I will always have gum. 303 00:21:12,437 --> 00:21:13,597 Ben... 304 00:21:14,206 --> 00:21:17,972 ... I want you to know that there may be some times when... 305 00:21:18,277 --> 00:21:21,940 ... I may not be around like this. 306 00:21:24,750 --> 00:21:27,378 But I'll still always come back... 307 00:21:28,487 --> 00:21:30,284 ...Iike this. 308 00:21:31,423 --> 00:21:35,120 And sometimes, I may be away longer... 309 00:21:35,460 --> 00:21:36,757 ...Iike this. 310 00:21:40,599 --> 00:21:43,227 But I'll still always come back... 311 00:21:45,804 --> 00:21:47,499 ...Iike this. 312 00:21:48,674 --> 00:21:54,044 And sometimes, I'll want you to steal third and I'll go like this: 313 00:22:02,454 --> 00:22:04,319 He is so amazing. 314 00:22:04,589 --> 00:22:07,183 Yeah, I know. Look at him. 315 00:22:13,031 --> 00:22:16,000 Nothing. I don't think that's his name. 316 00:22:17,502 --> 00:22:20,130 Look, he's closing his eyes. 317 00:22:20,839 --> 00:22:23,467 Look, he's opening his eyes. 318 00:22:25,844 --> 00:22:27,835 He doesn't do much, does he? 319 00:22:28,547 --> 00:22:30,777 Nope, this is pretty much it. 320 00:22:38,557 --> 00:22:41,048 You guys wanna get some coffee? 321 00:22:42,294 --> 00:22:44,319 I'll see you guys later. 322 00:23:16,928 --> 00:23:19,226 He's closing his eyes again.